The Abernathy Girls
by TheDodoBird
Summary: The third and final main installment of my previous fanfiction works "Miss Trinket and a Mr. Abernathy" and "Geese and How to Care for Them." It follows Haymitch and Effie's children just after the 25th anniversary of the Rebellion. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"Are you sore?"

She nodded.

"It's probably because you did all of that walking today. Mom said you shouldn't have worn yourself out."

"If I didn't then god knows what I'd be wearing tomorrow night."

Her sister laughed as she sat on the front porch step beside her. "That's true, I guess. I mean, I get what dad says – it's not every day mom gets to have dresses designed and ordered and shipped and … I don't know … sewed with gold thread. But seriously, I question her taste."

"Do you remember the pink taffeta –"

"Don't remind me. We were matching that year and the fabric was just so itchy –"

"I honestly have a difficult time believing dad when he says the fashion was so much more extravagant. I know there are pictures and stuff, but mom? I can't picture it. She's got a flare for color – but that's the extent. I have a hard time believing it even when I've seen it."

"Speaking of mom – have you told her?"

"No! God no … which doesn't bode well for dad since I thought mom would be the easiest to convince. I haven't even attempted to bring the subject up."

"You should. It's not as if you're asking permission – we're too old for that sort of thing. It's just …" she shrugged. "I guess it's just a respect issue."

"I know, I know. I keep practicing the whole talk in my head and – ugh, I don't want to think about it. Not right now." She pulled her robe tighter. "Come inside, it's cold."

"It's past midnight, isn't it? I bet they've started the television coverage."

"Probably."

The two girls rose and walked back into the warm house. It was dark save a few dim lights that had guided them outside, though they could walk the place blind if they needed to. The house was always strangely quiet during the night – the geese barely made a noise until morning.

One went and turned the television on while the other sat on the sofa, lifting her right leg – a false one – onto the cushion beside her. The screen came to life showing a crowd of people applauding, the camera panning slowly over them – going District to District as the live coverage began.

"Twenty-five years," said Rosie, sitting beside her sister on the sofa. "A quarter of a century since the Rebellion's anniversary. It's a big one."

Joey nodded. "One big strange family reunion."

Rosie laughed. "Awkward family reunion. But it is something to celebrate."

"Yeah, it is … maybe mom will finally find where dad hid those pictures of her in Capitol clothes."

"And burn them like she's always threatening?"

"I wouldn't mind a good old bonfire," Joey said with a grin.

"Dad'll never let her find them. You want to know what I think?"

"What?"

"That after he sat us down all those years ago, told us about what mom did and what he did and the whole Rebellion and stuff … I bet he already burned them right after. What would he need them for then?"

"True. And he likes to wind mom up."

Rosie sighed and nodded to the screen. "They've started the history lesson," she said.

Joey looked. Images of the Rebellion were now being shown on the screen with the familiar voice over they heard every year on the Anniversary. "Mr. Heavensbee is still at it," she said.

"I find his voice calming for some reason."

"Probably because he would read us bedtime stories when mom took us to the Capitol when we were kids."

"Probably." Rosie rested her head on the arm of the sofa. "Wake me up if they show mom or dad."

* * *

A few hours had passed and the sun began to rise. Haymitch, groaning as his limbs ached as he went down the stairs, rubbed his eyes and scratched his head – eager for a coffee and maybe an aspirin. When he passed the front room, he saw his daughters both asleep on the sofa with the Rebellion broadcast still on the television.

He went into the room and shut the television off then put one of the blankets Annie had knit years ago over them both. Then, in a loud, booming voice, he said:

"You both have ten minutes before your mother wakes up and starts nagging you to get ready for the train."

Rosie and Joey both woke with a start and one of them – Haymitch didn't see which, threw one of the sofa pillows at him. He laughed and, putting on his wife's voice, said:

"Come on, girls – it's gonna be a big big day!"


	2. Chapter One

_Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the new reviews and reads! You guys are just as awesome as I remember! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

"I think they're old enough to watch themselves, mom," Rosie said as Effie passed through the dining coach. Joey, who was sitting at the table across from her sister looked up from the book she was reading and rolled her eyes.

"If your aunt and uncle need someone to watch –"

"Mom, Aunt Katniss hates it when you try to force me on her to babysit. Prim's twelve and Henry's ten – you left me and Joey alone a lot younger than that."

"Rosie, I left you and your sister with Linus. And he was very responsible. Joey, were you able to get in touch with him before we left?"

"Hm?" Joey looked up from her book. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Effie said. "Has he changed his mind about coming?"

"You know Linus."

"She means he hasn't," Rosie clarified.

Effie sighed and sat down beside Joey. "He has nothing to feel guilty for … I tell him every year."

"It's not your fault," said Rosie. "I don't know what more you or dad could've done to convince him. It's like guilt was just … I don't know … built into him. At least he's putting it to good use – did Joey tell you he was promoted?"

"No! Joey – why on earth didn't you tell me?"

Joey finally put down her book. "Because he wanted to tell you," she replied, glaring at her sister. "Act surprised when he does tell you. Yes, he was promoted. He's on the educational council now – the big one that oversees the schools for every district. He gets to travel a lot now."

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful! When did this happen?"

"Only the other day."

"Well that's probably why he doesn't want to attend the anniversary with us. He's a busy boy." Effie leaned over and kissed Joey's forehead. "Even if that isn't the reason, I'll choose to believe it."

"Don't call him, mom."

"Who says I was going to?"

"Because you don't give up that easy," said Joey.

Effie smiled. "No. I don't. I never have." She then stood and left the dining car to make the call that Joey predicted.

"Sorry," Rosie said. "I didn't know that information was confidential."

Joey shrugged. "Can't be helped now. He only told me because I'm a teacher in the District. He thought I would want to know I could complain directly to him instead of writing my usual lengthy letters."

Rosie laughed. "Oh joy. Do you think he'll give in to mom though? Come to the Capitol?"

"If dad talks to him, probably. You know how he looks up to him."

"True. That'll be mom's next tactic, I bet. What are you reading, by the way? I've never seen that book."

Joey showed her sister the cover saying, "I got it in the mail the other day. It's for the article I'm writing about the Fever."

"Is it interesting?"

"It's nothing new, really. It was written when not much was known about it – when they assumed it was something like the old disease Polio. I mean, I guess it was – but not completely. It needs to be revised – heavily."

"Well, no one better than you, huh?"

"I only lost a leg," Joey said. "Others lost a lot more."

"No need to sound so dramatic about it," Rosie said, taking the book and flipping through. "I'm not making light of it."

"I know," Joey said. "I'm just in a weird mood. This prototype I've been using has been giving me pain in my hip. I walk more evenly – but I don't know if it's worth the price. Uncle Peeta agreed. We may just go back to the last model – it's slower to react, but much more comfortable."

Both girls turned when the cabin door opened again. Haymitch walked in with a mug off coffee and his grey hair hanging in his face. The resemblance the girls had to him was startling at some times – Rosie had many similar facial features and the same dark hair and Seam eyes. Joey was a little more delicate – like Effie – but her hair was a mess of curls almost like her father's wiry hair and she, too, had the same Seam eyes.

"Your mother been through here yet?"

"Avoiding her?" asked Rosie as her dad plopped onto the seat beside her.

"No – didn't say that."

"You look like it," Joey said. "She's going to be on you about getting Linus to meet up at the Capitol."

Haymitch groaned. "Why does she do this? The boy hates going."

"You know mom," Rosie said, taking her dad's coffee and having a sip. "Yuck! When did you start putting so much sugar in?"

"When I couldn't taste it anymore. It's mine not yours – stop complaining." Haymitch playfully knocked her upside the head. "Yeah, I know your mother. And I know Linus. She'll guilt him into coming and he'll be miserable. Won't show it. But he will." Haymitch shook his head. "Heard from your Aunt Annie. She's arrived with Finn." He kicked Rosie under the table.

"God, dad, let it go!"

"Didn't say anything!"

"You were going to. Shut up before you do."

Haymitch laughed. "You know your mom would be over the moon –"

"Dad!"

"All right, all right! I heard you. God, your voice is as shrill as your mother's. Have you both had something to eat?"

"Yes," Rosie and Joey said together – Rosie's voice tinged with irritation.

"Then my job's done. I'm going to go wander."

"You mean hide from mom?" Joey asked.

"I said wander. I didn't say hide, did I?"

Once Haymitch had left the cabin through the other door in attempts to hide from Effie, Rosie angry grabbed her empty mug and went to the coffee maker to refill it muttering to herself as she did.

"He was kidding," Joey said when her sister returned.

"Thank god he doesn't know we slept together …"

Joey laughed. "He'd kill Finn."

"It was one time two years ago. We've put it behind us. We dated for a week. You'd think it was some long term relationship the way mom talks."

"Mom just thinks it'd be cute if you got together. You know she and Aunt Annie have been planning your wedding since you were born."

"Don't I know it … god, he wasn't even that great … I mean … the sex was just … blah."

Joey laughed. "Well, maybe if you both weren't drunk …"

"Yeah, maybe, but I'm not really keen to find out."

* * *

Joey winced when she unbuckled the strap that held her false leg in place. Her thigh was slightly swollen – but that usually happened when she was trying out a new prosthetic. She didn't know why Effie and Haymitch insisted she try every new model on the market – she was happy with simplicity.

There was a knock on the door. Haymitch cracked the door and peeked in. "Pick up the phone – line two."

"Who is it?"

"Linus."

"Why me?"

"Just pick up the damn phone."

Joey sighed and did as Haymitch asked. He gave her a thumbs-up and left the room.

"Linus?" Joey asked. "Am I the decider?"

She heard a laugh on the other line. "No, I wouldn't force it on you," Linus replied. "I told Haymitch I'll meet you all at the usual hotel."

"You gave in?"

"You know Effie."

"Yeah. Guess it's better you gave in rather than suffer her wrath … or passive-aggressive wrath. Apparently Finn's already there – you'll have male company besides dad."

"Doubt it. Finn's single again – broke up with his girlfriend last week. He'll be out on the town."

"He doesn't have the best track record. And whether my sister admits it or not, they were good for each other … for the short time it lasted."

"You know it was more than a week."

Joey laughed. "Obviously. Anyway, why did you need to talk to me?"

"I wanted to remind you that you still owe me a drink from the chess game I won last time I was home."

"You're such an asshole."

* * *

Rosie finished buffing her nails then carefully applied her clean varnish to them. Blowing on her nails gently, she went back to her bed and sat down where she had several books open as well as a few papers – applications – laying around her.

History books.

Applications for archival jobs in the Capitol.

She was excited – it was something she had always wanted to do. History had always fascinated her. But she also knew her parents would be lukewarm – to say the least – about her choice of career. And she was putting off telling them as long as she could. They would be supportive, yes – but happy?

Rosie picked up one of the applications. It was half-filled out by Plutarch, who had agreed to write her a letter of recommendation. She had convinced herself that she would finish them and, while in the Capitol, send them out: but she was beginning to feel uneasy about it all.

"Shit," she muttered, tossing the application back into the pile.

* * *

"Are you happy?" Haymitch asked as he sat beside Effie on the sofa in their private cabin. "You've got the whole family coming now."

Effie smiled. "Yes. I know how Linus feels but … I just want him to see that the world isn't as unforgiving as he thinks. I worry that there was something we could have done but didn't."

Haymitch kissed his wife's cheek. "There was nothing we could do. We did our best. It was just … I don't know … already in his head, I guess. It's survivor's guilt."

Effie sighed.

"He knows we love him, Eff. That's what matters. And … he'll have a good time. He always does in the end."

"Yes … yes, I know."

"Then put a smile on, princess."

"You can see my wrinkles when I smile."

"I know," said Haymitch. "I like your wrinkles."


	3. Chapter Two

Haymitch held out his hand and led Joey up the stairs to a small stage where a rather large group of people had gathered to listen and support survivors of the Fever that had struck through all of Panem two decades before. Joey was used to telling her story – every five years, just like the Rebellion – if not a few times more for District gatherings and groups.

"Sorry you gotta do this right out of the gate, sweetheart," Haymitch said. "Probably exhausted from that train – I know I am."

"It's fine," Joey replied. "You didn't have to come."

"Nonsense. Always do."

Joey knew why Haymitch always did come to help her up the stairs even though she didn't need him to – why he was at every talk she did give about her experience. It was because he, for a long time, had blamed himself for her falling ill. He was so afraid of losing his child that fear had overtaken him – he barely slept and, when he did, it was on the floor of the nursery. When Joey needed to have her leg amputated, he was the first person she saw after the surgery: he had argued enough with the doctors and Effie to let him in so he could just see her breathing. Haymitch and Effie had handled the Fever in different ways – but then, they were rather different people.

Before he knew it, it could hear Joey's voice over the speakers in the tightly packed room.

"It has been almost two decades since the first report of the Fever epidemic in Panem," she began. "I was barely two when it arrive in Twelve. My sister fell ill with flu like symptoms and before we knew it, I was burning up – the Fever had arrived in our house. Being so young, I don't remember much … I don't really remember anything. I can't say I miss my leg since I don't remember having it. But I do know that I'm lucky – a leg is a small price compared to lives lost.

"My sister is turning twenty-four this year. I'll be twenty-three. The Fever seems a distance nightmare – one neither of us can really recall. But my parents do. I know my dad still checks on us both each night – I think he's secretly glad we're still living at home. Mom is a much more subtle – it's the mention of the Fever that will remind her and you can see the pain in her eyes. Mom has always been the sort of person looking forward – I don't blame her. Looking forward is the only thing we should and can do besides living here and now.

"It's been almost fifteen years since the cure has been found and stabilized. We no longer live in fear of the Fever returning, but it has taught us to be vigilant. That, when the world changes, we must realize and be ready for the unpredictable and catastrophic." Joey looked up from her podium and, in the back of the room, saw a familiar face. She smiled and continued her talk as Linus found a seat.

He had dark ginger hair that had a bit of a curl to it – the bluest of blue eyes, something Haymitch was convinced was an alteration left over from the Capitol. Linus was tall and lanky – clearly overworked and not feeding himself properly, but then he had always been a hard worker.

When Haymitch spotted him in the crowd, he went to him and nudged him over to share his seat.

"Thanks for comin'," Haymitch muttered.

"It's always been difficult to say 'no' to Effie."

Haymitch nodded as he laughed quietly to himself. "Thanks for not bringin' me into it."

* * *

"Something is on your mind – I can tell. You are my daughter." Effie kissed the top of Rosie head then walked around and sat beside her daughter on the plush sofa in their hotel suite. "And don't say you're tired from the train – I know that's not true."

"Yes it is."

"Maybe only partially. But your mind is elsewhere."

"It really isn't."

"You do know I appreciate you two girls coming without putting up a stink – don't you?"

"We don't mind, mom. I mean, you and dad are still putting a roof over our heads. Well … my head. Joey pays rent with teaching."

"Don't let Joey's teaching rush you into finding a career. You worked with Peeta for some time at the bakery – remember? So baking wasn't your forte – what of it? You'll find what you're meant to do."

Rosie looked at her mom – her kind face, her kind eyes. As mad as you could make Effie, her eyes always said they loved you and that even if she was yelling it was for a good reason. But even knowing that – Rosie kept the archival applications to herself.

"I'm just restless," she lied. Well, partially lied. "That's all."

"Why don't you and Joey have Linus and Finn take you out for a night on the town?"

"You hate it when Joey and I drink."

"I don't like it – but you're too old for me to tell otherwise. Besides, I think your drinking-to-excess days have passed."

Rosie laughed. "Not Finn's."

"Yes, Annie told me. Poor boy has no luck with the girls – which is quite surprising given his father. And he isn't a bad looking boy."

"No one's saying he isn't good looking," Rosie said. "It's just …" she shrugged. "Like you said – he still drinks-to-excess. I don't see why he can't be like Linus – they're close in age and complete opposites."

"That isn't fair," Effie said. "You shouldn't compare the two."

"Why? We were all brought up pretty much the same way. How did Linus end up in a suit and tie and Finn on his mom's sofa?"

"Rosie!" Effie laughed. "You know Finn works hard."

"At what?"

Effie paused too long for Rosie to wait.

"Anyway," Rosie continued, "I don't want to be around a mopey Finn. Let Linus deal with him. Joey and I are content to play cards with dad and Aunt Katniss."

Effie tutted. "You know how I feel about gambling."

"We play with coins, mom."

"Still – a habit is a habit." Effie watched her daughter roll her eyes. She knew Rosie wasn't telling her everything that was on her mind – but that was something Effie had resigned herself to once the girls had reached their teenage years. But still, she longed to know what was bothering Rosie – and what she could do, if anything, to make it better. She was her mother, after all.

* * *

Linus followed Haymitch through the crowd at the Fever support group until they found Joey – and then found some air outside.

"When was the last time you were home?" Joey asked after embracing him. "Too long, I think."

"She's right – Effie's gonna be on your case about that."

"Here I thought I'd have a reprieve for coming for this anniversary," Linus said. "Is there a schedule? I only knew about Joey's talk because Mr. Heavensbee ran into me on the train platform when I arrived."

"How is old Plutarch?"

"Old," Linus replied, "but still going on like he hasn't aged a day."

"Yeah – that's what I thought. Well – if it's a schedule you want, Effie'll have that. And – unless you made other arrangements – you have a room with us like every year."

"I was counting on it," said Linus.

"Good – listen, take Joey back to the hotel then. I'm going to go see if I can run into Plutarch myself. Will you tell your mother, Joey?"

"Yep."

"Be good – and don't let him get lost." Haymitch kissed his daughter's forehead. "Worse case scenario, pull off that leg and start hitting people."

* * *

"You sought me out? For once, I feel flattered," chuckled Plutarch. "Worried as well – you don't make a point to find a friend without reason."

"Haven't changed a bit," Haymitch admitted. "Didn't want to say anything in front of the kids – I was with Joey and Linus came by – listened to her talk. Sent them back to the hotel to Effie. I just wanted to check in with you about the … incidents."

"Incidents? Are we starting to use coded language, Haymitch? They are called uprisings. And part of this new Panem is freedom of information – yes, the uprisings have happened but with no result."

"I don't get it."

"Some people miss their places at the top of society … their worlds were nothing was denied and blood was sport. It's a touch mentality to break – but they're not organized, Haymitch. They complain and we call it uprisings."

"I just wanna make sure we got some sort of guard up – it's a landmark year. You know those don't go without something exploding or being set on fire."

"The usual amount of security is in place. Really, Haymitch, I almost believe that you have no faith in me."

"Never did," Haymitch said. "Trust no one."

"Except your wife."

"Yeah, well. Except Eff. That's always been the way – just as it should be."


	4. Chapter Three

"Why did you see Plutarch?" Effie asked when Haymitch returned to their usual suite at the hotel. "And don't say you didn't – Linus told me."  
"Jeez, can't say 'hello' to a person?"

"Not Plutarch – not going out of your way. I know you too well, Haymitch."

"I don't know how you come to these conclusions –"

"If it's about the uprisings, I don't know why you're trying to hide it. I honestly think you forget that we are married, that we read and hear the same news – there's no hiding it."

Haymitch sighed. "I didn't think you didn't know – all right? I just wanted to get his perspective without worrying you."

Effie laughed. "How can you be so stupid after all these years?" She put her hand on his cheek. "I worry more about what you don't want to know. So – what did Plutarch say?"

"Nothing," Haymitch replied with a shrug. "I mean, nothing to be concerned over. He thinks everything's under control."

"Thinks? You sound doubtful."

"I don't know, Eff. It's twenty-five years … I got a weird feeling."

"What kind?"

"How should I know? That's why it's fucking weird. Listen, it's probably nothin'. What've you done with the kids?"

"Sent them out. It took a bit of convincing – but they've gone to hopefully have a good time."

"Alone then?"

"All alone."

* * *

Joey took the drink Rosie offered as her sister fell back into the seat beside her. Children of the Rebellion: they celebrated their parents' victory knowing little of the suffering and sacrifice that had gone with it. But then – their parents wouldn't want it any other way. And the parties grew larger each year as the generation of the Rebellion grew as well.

"I think we're all too old for this," Rosie said. "Or at least I am."

"No – I have to agree. There's something miserable about a bunch of sweaty people in a hot room drinking until they vomit or make decisions they regret."

"Hey – was that a jab at me?"

"Sorry – no. Didn't mean it that way."

"Good. Or you'd be wearing my drink."

Joey laughed a bit. "Where did the boys go then? I thought they were supposed to be looking out for us according to mom?"

"Last I saw, Finn was dancing and Linus was attempting to use the payphone outside to see if it would be possible to get some sort of car back to the hotel."

"Oh? Are we not going to attempt to claw through the crowd in the center of the city this year?"

"I would rather wake up in Finn's bed."

Joey almost spit out her drink at the reply – but recovered quickly when a young man came over and began to chat up Rosie. The girls had a system of hand signals if they ever needed saving in the situation – but the guy was cute, Rosie had had enough to drink, and so she went to dance.

"Should I have made the car for two?"

Joey looked up and saw Linus had returned. "Two?"

"Just saw Finn leaving with a rather pretty girl."

"Ah. Rosie's found a looker – I'm quite jealous, actually."

"Is he that good looking?"

"I have had three drinks. My judgment is skewed."

"Do you want to dance, then?"

Joey squinted at Linus. "Hm. I don't know."

"If I let you stand on my feet?"

Joey knocked her empty class against his. "Deal."

* * *

The lights were fuzzy and the noise almost deafening as the car rolled slowly through the crowd gathered at the center of the Capitol – people of all ages, all Districts celebrating together. Rosie blinked and yawned, almost wishing to get out and join in – but knowing she had quite enough to drink as it was. And the city center party always went on far too early into the morning – and it wasn't always the safest event either with so many people crammed into one place.

Rosie glanced over and saw Joey sound asleep with her head leaning against the door. Linus was dozing as well, but kept waking himself every time his head fell. Rosie's eyes had just started to slip when a distant boom suddenly shook the ground. Linus noticed it as well and as he started to say something, three cars ahead there was an explosion of fire, metal, and screams.

* * *

"Finn is safe across town," Effie said as she hung up the phone with a distraught Annie. "He's going to make his way back here once it's safe."

"I want you kids on the train in the next hour," said Haymitch. "Once the Doctor's finished with Joey – the three of you are going back to Twelve."

Rosie, whose cheeks were caked with dirt as well as tears, looked up from Effie's shoulder. Effie had been holding her close since she had put down the telephone. "Dad, we're all right," she said. "Something always happens during anniversaries –"

"A car bomb does not just happen, Rosie."

"Haymitch," Effie said calmly. "Haymitch, she is right. We both know this has happened before. And sending them away only shows fear."

"Besides," said Rosie. "I'm not leaving whether you say to or not."

Haymitch ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Are you two insane? I mean – actually losing your god damn minds? We're lucky the only reason we're in this hospital is because Joey needed oxygen – you could be dead, you realize this, right?"

"Dad, I –"

"And you want to work in this god forsaken place …"

Rosie felt the color drain from her face – Effie's hold on her softened. "What are you talking about?" Effie asked. She looked at Rosie. "What is he talking about?"

"Do you think I don't know, Rosie? Plutarch wrote your god damn reference letter!"

Rosie's eyes filled with fresh tears.

"I was going to talk to you –"

"No, you were gonna be sneaky. You were gonna be like me and wait until the last minute."

"I wasn't –"

"Haymitch, what is this about?" Effie grabbed Rosie again. "Rosie, what is he talking about?"

"I …" Rosie was sobbing now. "I want to work in the archives here – that's all! It's what I've always wanted to do but I knew Dad would react –"

The door to the hospital room opened and Linus stepped out. "Did I miss something?" he asked a bit nervously.

Effie shook her head. "No … no, how is Joey?"

"She's caught her breath but the doctor is giving her a sedative. Gave me a few pain killers for carrying her … said he'll be keeping her the night."

Haymitch cursed to himself and went into the hospital room where Joey lay. Linus waited until the door shut until he spoke again.

"Is everything all right?"

"Haymitch is losing his temper," Effie replied. "I need to talk to him. And you two need sleep." She turned to her daughter and kissed her forehead. "We'll talk about this archival work in the morning, okay? Just you and me. I will handle your father."

Rosie nodded and thanked her mother under her breath.

Effie kissed her again, then Linus as well before sending them off.

* * *

"I don't know why he does that," Rosie said once she and Linus entered their hotel suite. "He waits and wait and just … blows up at the worst times …"

"Haymitch has never been a good at emotions, Rosie. He's soft, sure – but like you said. He has it all pent up and when something happens …" Linus shrugged. "We were lucky tonight."

"I know … uprisings have never come this close …"

"It's a big year … they'll heighten security, though. Old Plutarch'll make a few talks and the Defense Ministers will come up with some safety plan. Just like every big year."

Rosie nodded. "How about you … are you all right?"

"Yeah. Joey weighs about as much as a feather – it's the leg that's a ton."

Rosie laughed a little. "She hates that thing … you never hear the end of it from her and Uncle Peeta once they get going …" She wiped her eyes. "Will you call Aunt Annie? Make sure Finn made it home?"

"Yeah, sure. Will you be all right?"

"Yeah … yeah, I think so."

* * *

Joey let Effie fuss over the dirt on her face while trying not to slip into a medicated sleep.

"I'm fine …" she said quietly. "It was just an asthma attack …"

"Still. You are lucky Linus was there."

Joey could see Haymitch at the foot of her bed. He wasn't looking at her but, instead, at his hands that gripped the footboard of the hospital bed so tight that his knuckles were bloodless. Effie saw as well and stepped closer to her daughter. "Safe and sound now, though," she said. "I expect you to be up and walking for the Anniversary Banquet tomorrow or we'll have wasted all that money on those dresses."

Joey laughed and shook her head. "Why do we humor you, mom?"

"Because. If you don't, I will nag you until you do. And you love me – I hope."

Joey grinned.

"Your father and I will stay until you're able to go, but we'll leave you to rest, okay?"

"Mhm." Joey felt her eyelids getting heavy.

Effie stroked her daughter's hand until she fell into a deep sleep. She then turned to Haymitch. "I believe you and I need to talk."


	5. Chapter Four

Rosie woke up to the sound of a mattress creaking. Rolling over, she opened her eyes to see Joey settling on the bed beside Rosie's, tossing the small oxygen canister onto her pillow.

"All right?" asked Rosie.

Joey nodded. "Don't let the oxygen fool you – I'm fine. I don't think dad would've let me leave without some sort of precaution."

"Oxygen for asthma?"

"I think the doctors just wanted to pacify him. I have my medication in my suitcase. But, if it eases dad's mind, I'll carry around the damn oxygen. How are you? All right?"

Rosie shrugged. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing from mom and dad. They were too busy arguing – scary arguing."

"Whisper arguing?"

"Yep."

"Poor you."

"They thought I was knocked out."

"Weren't you?"

"Oh – just about. But they weren't arguing about you – specifically at least. Mom was concerned about dad overreacting because he worries. She spent ages convincing him to let us stay for the banquet – he finally gave in when she agreed to talk to us about keeping in doors."

"After last night, I don't think I'd want to go out."

"I think we've run our course with that."

"If a massive explosion wasn't a sign – I don't know what would be. Thank god no one was seriously injured."

Joey nodded. "Some bad burns – but luck won out."

"So mom convinced dad?"

"Just barely. Like I said – we're captives now. Or at least we are until Uncle Peeta and Aunt Katniss get here. They won't want to cause a stir, but they won't want the appearance that we're afraid or hiding."

"I don't understand …" Rosie sighed. "I know Panem isn't perfect – but it is better than the world our parents were born into. Things don't correct themselves overnight … it takes time."

"Yes, but then you have those who didn't want the change to begin with. It's convoluted."

"I guess I can pretty much assume dad'll stop speaking to me if I do come to work here."

"Dad might. Mom'll be far more reasonable about it."

"Not much to do about it now. Cat's out of the bag."

"Don't let it bother you. Dad isn't going to bring it up under pain of one of mom's looks."

Rosie smiled. "For now."

"Better than nothing."

Rosie yawned. "What's Linus up to?"

"He was called in to an emergency meeting. Councils seem to do that whenever something like this happens. Anyway, he went off to that and mentioned something about meeting Finn for lunch."

"Finn made his way back, then?"

"A bit hungover – but yeah. Linus said we're free to join them."

"I thought we were captives?"

"Yes … well … I'm not above slipping out for lunch if you're up to it."

"I don't know if we should risk it. Dad's probably camped out near our door with his knife." Rosie took a breath. "Thank god Linus was there last night. We'd have been in a poor state without him."

Joey nodded. "I feel bad he had to carry me."

Rosie smiled. "I'm sure he didn't mind."

* * *

"And Rosie?"

"Sound asleep last I saw her," Linus said before offering the bread basket to Finn.

It was clear Finn had had a rough night. There were bags under his eyes and he yawned after every other word it seemed. But it still didn't take away from the fact that he was handsome – very much like his father, with a similar build, similar smile. An exact image if it weren't for Annie's eyes.

"Poor Joey probably had Uncle Haymitch attached to her."

"I'm shocked they let me stay with her as long as I did."

"Well, you're family."

"Not really."

"Why do you do that, man? 'Not really' – Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie adopted you. You are family."

"As much as Haymitch and Effie have treated me like a son, I still feel different. You know that. It isn't anything they could help – I've just always felt separate. It's easier for me to stay distant like I always have."

Finn shook his head. "Is it 'cause you have a soft spot for Joey?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. Carrying her like some knight in shining armor."

"As if her sister would have been able to – Joey and I get along because … I guess because we're both different. She gets tiptoed around because of the Fever all those years ago and I do because … well look at my history. I've grown since then, just like Joey, but no one forgets really. Old habits diehard."

"So it's just because you can commiserate with her?"

"What else would it be?"

Finn shrugged. "Thought maybe you had a bit of a thing for her."

Linus laughed. "Joey? She certainly deserves better, doesn't she?"

"Listen, jackass, stop putting yourself down. It's annoying. You've got a decent job, your own place – all the bells and whistles. I'm living at home being a lifeguard until I can figure out what the hell I want to do with the rest of my life."

"I'm sure there are things you could do concerning the coast."

"Yeah, but what? You're lucky – since you didn't take the last name 'Abernathy,' you can slip into jobs without too many questions asked. Try being an 'Odair' – if I get a job I want it to be on my abilities – like you. Not just my name. My dad was a great guy – a hero. And I live in his shadow."

"A blessing and a curse."

"Exactly, Mr. Smith."


End file.
